


Kumumea 'ehā (Cuatro elementos)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Early in Canon, Episode Related, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Metaphors, Mostly Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Steven McGarrett llegó a sus vidas como el fuego llegó a los hombres. Para causar una revolución.  Era un hecho simple, ineludible en su fuerza y su potencia, que ellos abrazaron desde su llegada y a la que se aferraron en tiempos de oscuridad. Steve fue una especie de motor... Su empuje, tal vez. Un impulso sostenido.





	1. Ahi (Fuego)

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> __
> 
>  

_El tiempo es la sustancia de que estoy hecho. El tiempo es un río que me arrebata, pero yo soy el río; es un tigre que me destroza, pero yo soy el tigre; es un fuego que me consume, pero yo soy el fuego_.

**Jorge Luis Borges**

 

* * *

 

Steven McGarrett llegó a sus vidas como el fuego llegó a los hombres. Para causar una _revolución_.  Era un hecho simple, ineludible en su fuerza y su potencia, que ellos abrazaron desde su llegada y a la que se aferraron en tiempos de oscuridad. Steve fue una especie de motor... Su empuje, tal vez. Un impulso sostenido.

Los enredó juntos sin pretenderlo realmente y les dio algo de estabilidad en tiempos negros, moviéndoles a avanzar en destinos truncados. A ellos, a todos los que tocó de alguna forma, les dio un motivo, una razón. Un ancla-- No, era más un salvavidas que un ancla.

A pesar que el encuentro había sido un punto oscuro de su vida también, Chin lo sabía bien, usó esa fuerza para algo positivo, para algo _bueno_.

Porque el fuego era, también, renacimiento.

Había algo reconfortante en el tipo de luz que brillaba en Steve. Suave, gentil incluso, pese a la fuerza con la que él trataba de ocultarla. Quizá no era siempre la luz del día, que alumbra en todo instante; a veces se le aparecía como un espejismo de una luna llena en una noche despejada.

Chin no podía negar que lo admiraba por ello.

Eso no quería decir que siempre estaban felices con Steve ni que su ímpetu y visión eran claras en todo momento, pero, ¿no es así como funciona en las familias?

Chin pensó que había olvidado la sensación, el calor que llegaba a tocar su corazón y calentaba los días de apatía e indiferencia, hasta que llegó a _Five-0._

Esperaba, algún día, poder devolverle al menos un poco de todo lo que le había dado desde que se cruzaron nuevamente.

Trataba, mientras tanto, de ser un buen amigo y un buen colega. Un buen oído para cuando lo necesitase, un buen—no compañero, porque ese era el rol de Danny— pero un buen mentor, si eso puede decirse, una imagen positiva del pasado. 

Alguien que no estaba pintado de enigmas ni arrastraba demasiados secretos en un pasado tan confuso.

 —Estarías muy orgulloso de él, John. De lo que ha hecho aquí, en Hawai’i. De las vidas que ayuda a salvar todos los días, de-- de todo lo que es hoy —comentó en voz baja, como un cierre a su reflexión desoída. El cementerio estaba solitario a esa hora del día, pero eso no era lo importante. Creía que su mensaje llegaría, de cualquier forma, a la persona que estaba destinada—. Sé que tuviste tus remordimientos con tus hijos, sé que los amabas a tu manera. Te prometo que los cuidaré, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos son _ohana_ ahora.

Las pisadas eran suaves contra el césped, pero las sombras se movieron al compás, con intención. Un aviso de la soledad quebrada, una pregunta a la vez.

Chin se puso de pie, de espaldas al recién llegado.

—No sabía que pensabas venir hoy —dijo Steve. Su voz, que arrastraba una pena contenida, alcanzó a Chin como una ola tímida contra las costas.

—Hoy es Navidad —respondió Chin, igualmente suave en la quietud—. Siempre me pedía que le llevase _whisky_ , de regalo. Una botella distinta cada año. Me levanté pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba sentarse a beber con el sol poniente... Y quería pasar a saludar.

Steve se sacudió un poco, su postura más tensa que lo usual. Miraba a Chin con intensidad, pero en sus ojos habían más sombras que luz en ese momento. No le sorprendía. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores, no, probablemente era un cansancio arrastrado por mucho más tiempo.

Entendía bien el sentimiento.

—Imaginé que vendrías con Mary.

—Quería ir a pasar Año Nuevo con mi tía Deb en el continente, tienen una tradición para esta época. Se fue hace unas horas.

Eso explicaba su humor deslucido. 

—¿No vas a ir con ella? —cuestionó.

Steve no respondió, su semblante un tinte opaco de su usual sonrisa fácil. 

—Es una tradición de tía Deb y de Mary.

—Podría ser tuya también —dijo Chin, sin poder evitarlo. A diferencia de él, Steve todavía podía aferrarse a su familia sin remordimientos. Estaba seguro que sería recibido con los brazos y el corazón dispuestos—. Si _quisieras_.

Los ojos de Steve parecían más grises en la luz del atardecer.

—Eso es lo que dijo Danny —replicó, una sonrisa renuente en su cara. Y fue un cambio tan rotundo que lo tomó desprevenido y a la vez... no—. Con muchas más palabras.

 _«Por supuesto que sí»_ , pensó Chin. Una sonrisa nimia se dibujó en su cara _._

Lo cierto era que Danny podía aligerar, como ninguno de ellos, el ánimo de Steve. Aún sin pretenderlo, aún sin desearlo. Kono pensaba que era gracioso, dado el temperamento volátil que tenía, pero Chin no lo encontraba difícil de entender.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Steve, ajeno. 

—Nada, en absoluto.

La mirada en la cara de Steve era sincera, un poco triste. Quizá no era tan ajeno a sus pensamientos como siempre parecía. Podía ser muy perceptivo también.

—Hace años que no estoy en Hawai’i para estas fechas, Chin —confesó tardío, su voz todavía una pálida imitación de la usual, carente de la fuerza acostumbrada—. Me gusta la idea de quedarme.

_Permanecer._

_Pertenecer._

_Regresar a casa._

Chin podía entender una cosa o dos sobre ello. 

—Siempre puedes conseguir una tradición aquí e invitarlas a ellas a que se unan, Steve. 

Dio un paso hacia atrás, la despedida silenciosa en su mirar. Había dado sólo unos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Steve.

—Gracias por venir, Chin. —Una pausa—. Por ser su amigo... _Mahalo nui loa._

—Fue un honor serlo —aseguró, dándole a la lápida una última mirada. El nombre de John resaltaba en negro contra la placa dorada. Luego miró a Steve, sosteniendo sus ojos sin esfuerzo—. Y es un honor ser el tuyo, también. 

Hubo una chispa fugaz de algo desconocido en el rostro de Steve pero se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Se asentó una sonrisa solemne y un silencio familiar.

Chin se fue dejando a Steve con una expresión menos sombría y sintiendo sus pasos más ligeros. 

 


	2. Wai (Agua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono era familiar con el agua. Danny la había conocido sobre una tabla de surf, inmersa en las olas y en el momento, con la historia de su renuncia al océano como una cortina de fondo. Había sentido una punzada de sorda simpatía al escucharla hablar de su amor por ese espejo azul y su pérdida, su lejanía forzada. Había estado allí, otra vez, cuando vio que se cerraba en sí misma al perder a Ian Adams, el hombre que abrió las puertas a ese mundo que tanta resonancia tenía con su alma. Surfear era... ¿qué había dicho? _«La tierra, el sol, el cielo, el agua y el corazón.»_
> 
> Con todo eso, a Kono no le quedaba más que pertenecer al agua.

_La gota de agua perfora la roca... no por su fuerza, sino por su constancia._  

 **Anónimo**  

  
  
_La calma absoluta no es la ley del océano. Lo mismo ocurre en el océano de la vida._

**Paulo Coelho**

* * *

Kono era familiar con el agua. Danny la había conocido sobre una tabla de surf, inmersa en las olas y en el momento, con la historia de su renuncia al océano como una cortina de fondo. Había sentido una punzada de sorda simpatía al escucharla hablar de su amor por ese espejo azul y su pérdida, su lejanía forzada. Había estado allí, otra vez, cuando vio que se cerraba en sí misma al perder a Ian Adams, el hombre que abrió las puertas a ese mundo que tanta resonancia tenía con su alma. Surfear era... ¿qué había dicho? _«La tierra, el sol, el cielo, el agua y el corazón_ ».  
  
Con todo eso, a Kono no le quedaba más que pertenecer al agua.   
  
Y era apropiado. El agua es serena en superficie pero Danny no olvidaba los peligros en las profundidades. Maleable, fluida pero poderosa. Veía todas esas cosas en la mirada de Kono.  
  
—¿Y por qué elegiste la policía? —preguntó al atardecer de su segunda clase de surf, cuando el descanso inminente los encontró sentados en la orilla.  
  
Habían abandonado la primera por culpa de un falso tsunami —odiaba el recordatorio— pero Danny estaba decidido a aprender a hacerlo, sin importar el tiempo que llevase. Por Grace y su ilusionada sonrisa cuando hablaba del tema.  
  
Por Grace, simplemente.  
  
Kono bebió un sorbo de su cerveza con aire calmo y Danny dejó sus ojos vagando por el ocaso en el horizonte, siguiendo la mirada de ella. Tenía que admitirlo, Hawái —pese a sus obvias fallas y desperfectos— sabía cómo destacar en matices y tonalidades. Todo parecía más vívido y colorido, desde el verde en las hojas hasta el azul del océano donde se reflejaba el cielo.

La nostalgia lo llevaba al pavimento y gris de su infancia, tan distinta que los ojos le ardían en ocasiones impensadas, pero los colores vivos de Hawái parecían pertenecer a un mundo irreal.  
  
—¿Por qué la policía? —repitió Kono la cuestión como si no hubiese comprendido su simpleza.

Danny sabía que su mente estaba a años luz de distancia, enterrada entre recuerdos quizá.  
  
—Después de ser una surfista profesional y todo eso. ¿Por qué no algo más-- _cercano_ al agua? —Hizo un ademán hacia las olas que lamían las costas—. ¿Por qué la policía?  
  
—¿Has admirado mucho a alguien, alguna vez, que sus pasos te llamaban a seguirlo? —Igual que cuando le preguntó si había tenido un profesor que lo había cambiado, Kono fue directa—. Alguien que no destacaría entre otros pero que era un mundo diferente para ti.  
  
Danny había respondido con una verdad torpe en su lengua, entonces, porque lo había pillado desprevenido. No obstante, la pregunta lo encontró en tierra firme esta vez.  
  
—Mis padres —respondió con un suspiro. No era, al parecer, la respuesta que esperaba ella a juzgar por la mirada que le dio, por lo que él se explayó un poco—. Mi padre es bombero ¿sabes? Es un héroe —era mi héroe cuando era niño— y siempre lo admiré por su entrega a su trabajo, a salvar vidas. Ahora... ahora pienso en cómo mi ma se quedaba con mis hermanos y conmigo cuando él se iba a trabajar. Renunció a su trabajo para estar más tiempo con nosotros cuando nació mi hermana más joven, pero incluso antes ella se ocupaba de estar allí cuando si la necesitábamos.  
   
Había un brillo en la mirada de Kono que no sabía interpretar.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Lo veo —dijo. Danny esperó, pero ella no continuó enseguida—. En mi vida, ese _es_ Chin. Más que cualquier otra persona. Empezó sin pretenderlo. Mientras lo veía levantarse cada día e ir a trabajar aún en momentos difíciles, verlo darse el tiempo para acompañarme a las competencias de surf y él... él jamás me faltó. A pesar de todo lo malo, a pesar de todo, siempre estuvo para mí. Quería ser alguien... Quería ser alguien así para él, también.  
  
_«_ _Alguien que no faltase nunca_ _»_ , Danny pudo llenar los espacios en blanco con facilidad... porque _entendía._    
  
—Eso suena como Chin —comentó, dándole un sorbo a su propia cerveza. Estaba comenzando a calentarse, pero era lo de menos.  
  
La sonrisa de Kono creció, inmensa y radiante. Por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló.  
  
—Estás esperando el _«_ _pero_ _»_ , ¿cierto?  
  
—Oh, sé cuál es el _«_ _pero_ _»_ en la historia —respondió Danny, el buen humor desapareciendo en su cara tanto como la de Kono. No había esperado llegar tan pronto a esa parte—. Querías limpiar su nombre también.  
  
Ella lo miró con cierta timidez y él imaginó que estaba pensando en Meka, en lo mucho que Danny había luchado para limpiarlo cuando la mancha de la corrupción tocó su memoria.

—Sí. Estaba perdida y sin rumbo. Soñé que sería una surfista profesional y me encontré sin hacer pie. Era joven y todos me lo decían. _«_ _Encontrarás algo que hacer, Kono_. _No te des por vencida_ _»_  
  
—No te habías dado por vencida. Cambiar de rumbo no es fallar.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
—Eres muy bueno cuando se trata de descubrir a otras personas —replicó, con diversión evidente y él se quedó sin poder responder a eso—. El océano se sentía... inestable. Todavía _es_ importante pero en ese momento necesitaba algo diferente. Alguien a que aferrarme. Algo como lo que veía en él. Y Chin me dijo algo como que a veces el cambio nos lleva a un mejor camino aunque no nos demos cuenta. Así que... ¿por qué no la policía?   
  
Danny se rio en la simpleza que había encontrado en Kono.   
  
—Siempre quise ser policía —dijo él. Sentía que era totalmente diferente.   
  
—No puedo _imaginarte_ como algo más —comentó ella con una sonrisa de las suyas, asintiendo para sí misma—. Ni a Chin tampoco. No me veo en una tabla ahora. No como antes... Quizá de verdad está en nuestro ADN.   
  
Quizá había sido tan fácil como eso, para ella.

Kono creía en el destino. De los cuatro, Danny lo sabía bien, él era el escéptico.   
  
—¿Y qué pasa con el océano? —preguntó.  
  
La sonrisa de Kono era amplia y brillante otra vez. —Todavía se siente como ir a casa.  
  
_«_ _Y para ti_ _»_ , Danny pensó, _«_ _eso es suficiente._ _»_


	3. Honua (Tierra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono siempre había admirado la fortaleza que había en su primo, su entereza y seguridad. No era una roca sin vida, inalterable y fría, era más como la tierra que todo lo entrega, lo nutre y lo alimenta. La que da vida a quiénes se sostienen de ella. La había ayudado en tiempos difíciles, sosteniéndola y apoyándola —silencioso y tranquilo y estable— sin pedir nada a cambio.
> 
> Constante, cada día, como la tierra que gira alrededor del sol estando anclada por la gravedad.

  
_Tenía ante mí toda la rica tierra, y sin embargo tan solo miraba hacia lo más humilde y lo más pequeño… ¿Dónde estaríamos los pobres hombres si no existiera la tierra fiel?, ¿qué tendríamos si no tuviéramos esta belleza y bondad?_

**Robert Walser**

 

* * *

 

Las palabras de tía Mele siguieron retumbando en el fondo de su mente, una y otra vez, hasta que se grabaron en sus huesos y en su mente.

No era cómo si nunca se hubiese preguntado dónde había ido ese dinero o quién lo había tomado, tampoco podía decir que no se le había cruzado el pensamiento que Chin podría haberlo sabido desde el comienzo —ella era policía, después de todo y tenía las nociones básicas de cómo funcionaba la séptima después de tanto tiempo allí— sabía que él podría tener ese conocimiento. pero no lo _sabía_ al mismo tiempo... por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse una estúpida al tener la verdad evidente frente a sus ojos.

Todo el tiempo había estado allí, susurrando en las profundidades. En Tía Mele, tío Keako, la enfermedad de ella y la angustia de él... y en el silencio de Chin, por encima de todo lo demás. Su negativa a decirle algo más allá que _no, él no había tomado el dinero_ y _no, ella no debería involucrarse._  
  
Kono había golpeado contra su muro de piedra pero él lo había dicho con esa voz firme, a la que no podías negarle cosa alguna y ella creyó en él.

Siempre había creído en él.

La verdadera historia, la verdad detrás de la verdad, había estado escondida a simple vista y Kono no sabía qué pensar. ¿Estuvieron allí las señales pero no quiso verlas? ¿Alguien más en su familia lo había sabido? ¿ _Alguno_ le había dado la espalda a un inocente aún sabiendo?

Había muchas razones, muchas cuestiones y luego estaba Chin. ¿Cómo podía soportar lo que había sucedido? No sólo había guardado el secreto de su tío sino que había tenido que dejar a toda la familia —a toda su familia— en la oscuridad. Su tío había dejado que las cosas fueran así, había traicionado... Dejó que juzgasen a Chin por sus pecados, por sus decisiones y nunca volvió la cara para mirarlo ni le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. Si había cometido el crimen, bien podría pagar el precio.

Kono entendía —odiaba entenderlo pero una parte de su cerebro estaba corriendo fría—, _entendía_ que tío Keako habría llamado la atención si actuaba como ella lo hizo, si defendía a Chin, si-- pero él ya había ayudado a tía Mele. Había salvado a tía Mele y dejó que la mentira creciera por años y Chin lo dejó.

Más que eso.

Renunció a todo por tío Keako y tía Mele. Y ahora el tiempo estaba yendo en contra de los tres de ellos.

—No más —le dijo a Chin, cuando estuvieron solos en el auto y él seguía dando vueltas en círculos—. No me mientas más.

—¿Qué crees que podría haber hecho? Él _es_ familia, Kono.

—¿Él _es_? —repitió, su voz sonaba extraña incluso para ella.

—Sabes de lo que hablo —respondió Chin. Era suave y tranquilo y ella no quería que usase ese tono para hablarle. No necesitaba que la calmasen.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —dijo.

Chin ladeó el rostro para mirarla. La tristeza en sus ojos era tangible y apretó su corazón con espinas.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho? Habrías ido a buscar a tío Keako. Lo habrías enfrentado.

—Te habría _defendido._

—Es lo que hiciste. Defenderme. Creerme. Me _defendiste_.

—No —respondió, feroz como el océano en una tormenta—. No es lo mismo.

Habría hecho más, si hubiera sabido.

El mutismo los envolvió en una pesada manta.

Kono siempre había admirado la fortaleza que había en su primo, su entereza y seguridad. No era una roca sin vida, inalterable y fría, era más como la tierra que todo lo entrega, lo nutre y lo alimenta. La que le da vida a quiénes se sostienen de ella. La había ayudado en tiempos difíciles, sosteniéndola y apoyándola —silencioso y tranquilo y estable— sin pedir nada a cambio.

Constante, cada día, como la Tierra que gira alrededor del sol estando anclada por la gravedad.

Ella había querido devolverle un pequeño fragmento de esa seguridad que le había regalado, la confianza y la compañía.

—Lo siento, Kono. Sé que es difícil de-- él hizo mucho bien durante sus años en la policía. Esto habría hecho... habría cambiado las cosas. Lo habría puesto en duda, a él y a sus casos.

Sus dedos se relajaron apenas sobre el volante.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿De tu trabajo? ¿De tu vida?

Chin miró por la ventana por un instante. Parecía estar reagrupandose y ella sabía, sabía, que está conversación era dura para él.

—No estoy arrepentido, Kono.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba.

—Eres _libre_ ahora, Chin —murmuró, porque necesitaba creer que era cierto y porque ella quería que él fuese libre. Y porque se lo merecía, después de todo.

No le respondió y tal vez él no estaba sintiéndose tan alegre después de todo. El precio había sido entregado ya.

Estaban en un limbo de incertidumbre.

—No podría haber pasado este tiempo sin _ti_ —confesó, súbitamente. Giró la cabeza y la miró con grandes ojos intensos—. Todo este tiempo, Kono, no habría sabido qué hacer sin tu apoyo constante.

—Deja de querer hacerme sentir mejor —reprendió con sequedad. Esa fue su intención, al menos, pero no podía estar segura si lo había conseguido.

Chin se rio un poco, tan suavemente que podría haberlo imaginado, y extendió su brazo para tocarla. Le tocó la muñeca con los dedos y luego apretó su mano, firme y tranquilo.

—Lo digo en serio, Kono.

Ella posó su mano libre sobre la de él, antes que la dejara ir y lo miró fijamente, con emociones sangrando en la quietud.

—Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, Chin Ho —dijo, solemne como pocas veces—. Y a veces eres tan... _frustrante_.

—Lo sé —aseguró él, con una de sus sonrisas.

Su familia era caos enredoso, y bullicio, siempre lo había sido al parecer, pero ellos seguían siendo... ellos. 

Se tenían el uno al otro.

Chin todavía era su puerto seguro, su tierra firme para cuando el océano se tornaba turbulento. Y ella era... era, para él, todo lo que podía ser. Agua, si necesitara. Luz, le había dicho una vez. Ambos, si debiera.

_Esperaba que sea siempre suficiente._

Kono miró sus manos unidas. Y se aferró.

 


	4. Ea (Aire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con todas las cosas, era un soplo de aire en su vida llena de cajas de secretos olvidados, paredes corroídas por la soledad y misiones que jamás pasaron.
> 
> Su brújula, quizá, era una mejor definición para todo lo que Danny representaba en su vida.

_Nuestro vínculo común más básico es que todos vivimos en este planeta. Todos respiramos el mismo aire. A todos nos preocupa el futuro de nuestros hijos. Y todos somos mortales_.

**John F. Kennedy**

 

* * *

 

 _Five-0_ era más que una memoria de lo que había perdido érase una vez, más que un recordatorio de lo que significaba algo tan simple como olvidado. Les dio lo que todos, los cuatro de ellos, necesitaban. Más que una misión, más que un propósito...

Más que un objetivo común.

Lo había dicho en la ceremonia improvisada para la graduación de Kono y las palabras se grabaron profundamente en él y en sus huesos, lo ataron a un lugar que ya no sentía suyo con cadenas invisibles, irrompibles en toda extensión.

Era totalmente cierto.

 _Five-0_ los hizo una familia. _Ohana._

No se le escapaba la ironía que en el nombre se escondía una porción de recuerdo ni tampoco la realidad que vivía debajo de ella, su verdad.

La familia McGarrett, su propia historia, estaba en los cimientos de ese grupo, en sus raíces profundas... incluso en su compañerismo con Danny, en cómo se habían encontrado, había escrito algo sobre su pasado.

Tenía a Chin Ho y a Kono, que estaban cerca, siempre cerca de su órbita principal y Steve los sentía suyos, tan suyos que todavía no sabía cómo hacer para que Chin aceptase su ayuda con sus problemas ni podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso con los progresos de Kono en lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos lo conectaban a Hawai'i, a su vida temprana, de formas que pensó olvidadas. Y Danny era...

 _Dios,_ Danny era.

No la voz de la razón, aunque estaba tan cerca en ocasiones que podría serlo tranquilamente. Su muy exagerada, muy irritable, muy persistente conciencia.

Era más que cierto que le ayudaba a ver en los puntos donde Steve estaba ciego —podía pensar en la traición de Nick, el secuestro de Mary, la participación de los Noshimuri en la muerte de su madre entre otras cosas— y también lo ayudaba a explorar parte de su pasado, reconstruir la historia enigmática que yacía a sus espaldas y le dejaba... le dejaba la sensación que estaba bien sentir cosas, le dejaba suavizar el filo de las memorias contra su corazón roto.

No dejaba que Steve cargase las culpas por su cuenta tampoco —no lo dejó sentirse culpable por la muerte de su padre ni por lo que pasó con Mary ni por Chin y las decisiones que tomó ese día de diciembre— y siempre lo empujaba para mostrarle que no era solamente lo que veían de él, que era más que un arma perfecta, más que un buen soldado. A Danny no le importaba verlo sentirse perdido por su pasado, sentirse confundido y enojado y no lo juzgaba, aún con todo ello. No hacía más que mirarlo con inquietud y preocupación y decirle mitad en serio, _qué sorpresa, eres humano todavía._ Se sentía seguro compartir cosas con él.

Con todas las cosas, era un soplo de aire en su vida llena de cajas de secretos olvidados, paredes corroídas por la soledad y misiones que jamás pasaron.

Su brújula, quizá, era una mejor definición para todo lo que Danny representaba en su vida.

Volátil bajo la superficie, leal hasta la exageración y tozudo como pocos, e igualmente suave y accesible y cálido si lo necesitabas —Grace siempre, siempre conseguía ese lado de él— y aunque Steve no era frágil y no había dejado a las personas llegar tan lejos, ni siquiera podía recordar a Freddie alcanzando algo tan central de su núcleo aún cuando habían sido... como hermanos, sentía que podía confiar. Y pese a que se sentía vulnerable y expuesto, a veces, por lo que sentía... aún así sabía que podía confiar en Danny, aunque no tuviera lógica. 

Quizá era todo parte de ser compañeros, trabajar juntos. Aunque tenía la sensación que gran parte de ello era porque Danny era... Danny.

—No puedo respirar —se quejó él y se deslizó contra la pared con un ataque de tos que tronó en los oídos de Steve y no estaba listo, no estaba listo para escuchar algo así.

Habían estado allí buscando a Wo Fat—sombra que rondaba a su familia, la sombra que alcanzaba a oscurecer su pasado inclusive—y nada lo habría preparado para ver a Danny así, luchando contra su chaleco y su corbata en busca de oxígeno.

No.

Definitivamente no.

Steve corrió dentro de la casa —después de presionar un botón para silenciar todo el tumulto que había dentro de él y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad— para ver _qué estaba sucediendo_ y _cómo podría resolverlo en ese mismo instante_ porque él no podía... no podía. ¿ _Y por qué demonios había tenido que ser Danny el que tuviera contacto con un arma biológica?_

—¡Steve! ¡Ven aquí!

Corrió de vuelta a la puerta, hacia Kono y Chin y Danny, y realmente no estaba seguro de lo que pasó después.

—Ve tú con él —dijo Chin cuando los médicos llegaron y sonaba feroz mientras que Steve se sentía dividido entre el deber de encontrar una solución y la necesidad de subirse a la ambulancia—. Ve con él. Buscaremos algo que pueda ayudarlo.

_Algo que pueda salvarlo._

—Si, jefe —Kono se escuchaba igual de rota a lo que él se sentía—. El equipo pronto estará aquí y serás el primero al que llamemos _cuando_ lo resolvamos.

No protestó ni se quejó y se subió a la ambulancia sintiéndose extraño y perdido. Y tal vez Danny se estaba ahogando, pero era Steve el que no podía respirar.

No podía pasar por esto una vez más.

No podía.

—Todo va a estar bien, Danno —se obligó a decir y no creía en las promesas vacías pero creía en lo que había entre ellos. Creía en Chin y en Kono. Y en Danny—. Todo va a estar bien.

No iba a perder a su familia otra vez.


End file.
